heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Anime News Network
| launch date = 1998 | current status = Active | revenue = | slogan = "The Internet's most trusted anime news source" | alexa = 5,786 }} Anime News Network (ANN) is an anime industry news website that reports on the status of anime, manga, video games, Japanese popular music and other otaku-related culture within North America, Australia and Japan. Additionally, it sometimes features similar happenings throughout the Anglosphere and elsewhere in the world. The website offers reviews and other editorial content, forums where readers can discuss current issues and events, and an encyclopedia that contains a large number of anime and manga with information on Japanese and English staff, theme songs, plot summaries, and user ratings. Founded in July 1998 by Justin Sevakis, the website claims to be the leading English-language source for news and information about anime and manga on the Internet. The site operates the magazine Protoculture Addicts. The website has separate versions of its news content aimed towards audiences in the United States, Australia and the United Kingdom. History Anime News Network was founded by Justin Sevakis in July 1998. In May 2000, current editor-in-chief Christopher Macdonald joined the website editorial staff, replacing former editor-in-chief Isaac Alexander. In July 2002, Anime News Network launched its Encyclopedia, a collaborative database of anime and manga titles also including information about the staff, cast, and companies involved in the production or localization of those titles. In January 2007, ANN launched a separate version for Australian audiences. On July 4, 2008, ANN launched its video platform with a library of anime trailers as well as its own news show ANNtv. In the fall of 2004, the editorial staff at ANN became formally involved with the anime magazine Protoculture Addicts; the magazine began publishing under ANN's editorial control in January 2005. On September 7, 2004, the Sci Fi Channel online newsletter Sci Fi Weekly named the site the Web Site of the Week. Features Anime News Network publishes news stories related to anime and manga that are researched by the ANN staff. Other contributors, under staff discretion, also contribute news articles. The website maintains a listing of anime and manga titles, as well as people and companies involved in the production of those titles, which it dubs an "encyclopedia". The site hosts several regular columns, including a question-and-answer column "Hey Answerman", a review column entitled "Shelf Life", a column on old and forgotten media called "Buried Treasure" written by Sevakis, and a listing of claimed differences between edited and original versions of anime series titled "The Edit List". Staff members of ANN also publish their own blogs hosted on the site. ANN also hosts forums, and includes threads to accompany each news item for purposes of discussion. Anime News Network hosts an IRC channel on the WorldIRC network, #animenewsnetwork. The website was blocked in Saudi Arabia for over a year as it was believed to contain pornographic material.Anime News Network suddenly blocked in Saudi Arabia (Manga Fox unblocked) | Saudi TechViewحجب موقع Anime News Networkتم حجب animenewsnetwork بالسعودية References External links * Category:Anime and manga websites Category:Anime industry Category:Entertainment websites Category:Australian websites Category:American websites Category:Canadian websites Category:Internet properties established in 1998